


Talk Dirty to Me

by Junene



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Dirty Talk, LITERALLY just sex, M/M, Rimming, jinhwan is vocal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junene/pseuds/Junene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is fascinated by Jinhwan. Jinhwan doesn’t mind Bobby’s wondering eyes and grasping hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

Jinhwan arches up and into Bobby’s hands. The rapper dips his head low and kisses a wet trail across Jinhwan’s chest. Jinhwan mewls and bites down on his hand. They’re tucked away in Jinhwan’s room with the door locked but Jinhwan is hyper aware of the rest of the band sitting just outside his door watching movies in their shared living area. Bobby bites down on Jinhwan’s neck and sucks a hickey into the soft flesh.

 

“Having trouble keeping quiet baby?”

 

The older of the two glares up at his boyfriend and digs the nails of his right hand into Bobby’s thigh. Bobby laughs and continues sucking marks into Jinhwan’s skin from his neck down to his chest. Jinhwan groans and trembles under Bobby’s touch.

 

Bobby’s voice is hushed when he speaks again but his words hit Jinhwan hard, “I’m going to make you feel so nice baby.” He nibbles on Jinhwan’s ear and kisses along Jinhwan’s jaw, “And I’m going to fuck you until you open that pretty mouth and scream.”

 

Jinhwan grabs onto his pillow and bites into his bottom lip. Bobby’s hands are traveling lower and his gaze sears Jinhwan’s skin like a flame. Every touch is like a spark against Jinhwan’s skin and the singer tosses his head to the side. It takes every bit of effort to keep quiet as Bobby licks and kisses over Jinhwan’s thigh, his hip, and his stomach. Jinhwan is twitching and trembling, barely able to contain himself. Bobby grins up at Jinhwan from between his legs.

 

“Keep your eyes on me baby. I want you to watch.”

 

Without warning Bobby leans over and wraps his lips around the head of Jinhwan’s cock. The rapper hollows his cheeks and hums and his lowers his head on Jinhwan. Jinhwan’s chest heaves as he tries to keep quiet – his body feels like it’s on fire from the onslaught of sensations. Bobby is relentless in his actions and he runs his hands up Jinhwan’s chest while he continues to pleasure him with his mouth. Jinhwan groans and bucks up into the wet heat of Bobby’s mouth.

 

Bobby pulls off of Jinhwan with a wet ‘pop’ and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. Jinhwan thinks Bobby looks all too smug.

 

“Fuck baby, you taste so good.” The rapper trails one finger down along the underside of Jinhwan’s leg until he reaches the swell of his ass. Bobby spreads Jinhwan’s legs and toys with his entrance. “How about I try you here too?”

 

Jinhwan swallows a scream when Bobby swipes his tongue over his hole. His boyfriend kisses and sucks at his ass before swirling his tongue around Jinhwan’s hole and dipping inside. Jinhwan whines and lifts his legs over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Bobby eats at Jinhwan like a starving man and Jinhwan’s body quakes under his touch. It isn’t long before Bobby slips a finger into Jinhwan to join his tongue and when he does the older nearly loses it.

 

“That’s right baby, let go.” Bobby lifts his head and wiggles another finger into Jinhwan. He crooks them just the way he know Jinhwan likes it and groans when Jinhwan tosses his head back in bliss. “Fuck yourself on my fingers baby. Let me watch you take what you need.”

 

Jinhwan circles his hips; small gasps falling past his parted lips. “Oh God, baby. Yeah, that’s right. Let yourself go for me.” Jinhwan bucks up and moans. “Make yourself feel nice, beautiful.”

 

By the time Bobby decides Jinhwan is ready for him the older is completely undone. Small moans and gasps of Bobby’s name fall from Jinhwan’s mouth like a prayer. When Bobby pushes into him it’s all Jinhwan can do to not fall apart. Jinhwan forgets about keeping quiet and cants his hips up to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts. Bobby pulls Jinhwan up by his hips and wraps one hand firmly around the older’s cock.

 

They come together – Jinhwan comes with a shout, insides squeezing around Bobby’s cock and Bobby comes hard inside his boyfriend, painting his insides white.

 

When they come down from their high they notice knocking at Jinhwan’s door. Bobby’s only response is to laugh, loudly, and smack Jinhwan’s ass. Jinhwan groans with displeasure and throws a pillow at his door.

 

 


End file.
